Viper Saga 4
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Doni meets a new hope and maybe a new girlfriend.


**I have no idea...**

 _Disclaimer: Nom Nom nomers, I never really put these in my stories cause you know I obviously don't own anything but a phone and my yaoi stories. So yeah, I don't own the characters. I wish I could own the adorable Mikey. (づ￣ ³￣)づ *Mikey Senpai, hug me*_

* * *

Doni was not happy. Don't get him wrong, he loved his brothers and was happy being with them and happy for them, he just wasn't happy. April was dating Casey, Raph was dating Leo, Mikey was dating LeatherHead, and Kirai was dating some guy named Asher. Splinter doesn't seem to like Asher whoever he is. And here Doni was, dateless and spending his day being oddly amused by Ice Cream Kitty staring at a blinking red light. He had a way to change her back but Mikey refused to have her change back and she didn't seem to care about being ice cream. He felt unneeded. He hated to say it but, he was happy Raph was dying. He finally had something useful to do. He mixed some chemicals together, trying to make a healing agent for Raph. They needed to get to a hospital but people still weren't ready to deal with mutants. ICKitty began to tap at the light and meowed. "Its just a light Dairy Cat. Its not that interesting." Doni mumbled. He sighed. "I need to get you a friend. Maybe I'll do that while I try to help Raph." He put the cat in the freezer and went out for a walk, making sure to walk where Vipers weren't known to occupy. A one eyed cat lay in a box, just staring up at Donatello. He picked up the box. "Well that was easy... Why do I feel bad?"

"Look out below!"

Doni's heart nearly stopped when a girl landed in front of him. She inspected him with a grin. "You must be Donatello." She said. Doni shook his head and frowned. "You're not a Viper are you?" He asked. She laughed as if he told a hilarious joke. "I don't get it." He said. "Don't you think you'd be dead if I was?" She asked. "You know me, but who are you?" Doni asked. He was a bit amused by this girl. She had a slight resemblance to Kirai. Her hair was long and dark blue, she wore a black ninja unifarm, even a mask. All that was shown of her face was her bright green eyes. "My name is Sonoset. Don't freak out but I'm the daughter of Dajong." She said, petting the cat in the box. "Like THE Dajong? Dajong, leader of the Vipers. Who married him?" Doni asked, setting down the box. "Yes my father is the Dajong, leader of the Vipers. My Mother died when I was a baby. I doubt she knew about Father's evil ways. My Mother was a natural born mutant. I don't understand my father's hatred towards them but I couldn't stay with him. What he was doing wasn't right. Especially not to me." Doni sat down on the ground. "Would you like to talk about it?"

 _Sonoset's story_

 _Before he met my mother, Dajong found a crashed Kraang ship that was full of mutagen. He kept it contained and did his own test. From the time I was born up until last year, he had been injecting me with very small doses of mutagen so I wouldn't be a permanent mutant when I came in contact with it but there was another reason. He was trying to manipulate my DNA so I could become whatever he wanted. He is trying to make an army by using my blood. I escaped started a rebel group. Without me, his plans can't continue._

"Who do you have in your group?"

She stood up. "That Doni, is for another day. Anyway, I'm here to give you something to help you get your gator friend back and a vial of my blood to heal Raph. See you later Donatello." She kissed him then hopped up to the roof of a building. Doni sat there dazed. A girl actually liked him. And kissed him. He went back home, still in a daze. He hadn't noticed the flashdrive or vial of blood that was slipped into the box with the cat. "Aaahhhh... Sonoset..." He said dreamily. "Who is that?" Mikey asked. Doni yelped, having not noticed the turtle to begin with with. "S-she's no one important." He said nervously. "So... You met a girl... Why do you have a pirate cat?" Doni took the cat out and pet it. "I thought Ice Cream Kitty could use a friend." Mikey snorted. "She doesn't need a friend. She has me." He mumbled. "Mikey, can you please take your doom elsewhere? I'm trying to work." There was a thud as Mikey fell to the floor then rolled to his room. "Mikey really needs a hobby... I hope you like ice cream sandwiches." The cat began to eat. "I hope Ice Cream Kitty doesn't mind sharing." Once the cat mutated, he stared at the cat. "Well... Mikey usually does the naming but I guess I'll do it. Umm... How about Cookie Cat Pirate? Or Pirate Cookie Cat? Oh well. I gotta get started on healing Raph... First I gotta figure out what to do with the blood. What if it mutates him?" Pirate meowed and licked himself.

* * *

Doni groaned as he sat back in his chair. He had spent two days trying to perfect the medicine for Raph but there was something missing and he was running out of time. "God this is frustrating!" Mikey mixed a bunch of chemicals then dumped it in the mixture. "Mikey! What are you doing?! You can't just go mixing stuff! This is all I had!" Doni exclaimed. Mikey cut Doni's hand then put a little of the mixture on the cut. It healed quickly. "Mikey, you're a genius! I'm not going to ask how you did it. I'm just going to accept it and go help Raph." Doni quickly made more for future use then went to go heal Raph. As soon as he woke up, Mikey and Leo tackled him. "Raph you're ok!" Mikey exclaimed. Doni watched them and sighed. He wasn't needed any more. Leo and Raph had each other and Mikey now had Pirate and Kitty to keep him company. "Mikey, we're gonna have a chat about the birds and the bees and how the hell you know about it." Raph said. Doni decided to go out while the others celebrated. He kinda hoped to see Sonoset. She really was pretty, or at least what he could see of her.

"Does the idea of being killed excite you?"

A familiar voice said. Sonoset landed in front of Doni, this time without her mask. He gaped at her. "You're so beautiful." He said. She giggled. "And you're adorable. So, I heard Raphael is doing fine. All you have to do is free LeatherHead for Mikey. You won't see much of me after that." She said. "What? What do you mean?" Sonoset sighed. "Doni, if my father finds out that I'm in a rebel army AND I'm hanging put with you guys, he'll turn you against each other, capture me, and destroy you. I mean, I like you Doni, I really do, and I would love to go out with you but... Are you sure you can deal with the danger?" She caressed his cheek. "Well, we fought Shredder and the Kraang. whatever hurt Raphael, we will train harder to defeat them then defeat your father." Doni said confidently. Sonoset smiled softly. "Come with me to the lair." Doni said flatly. "I can't. I doubt Splinter would trust me..." The bluenette replied. "But you have to come. We need you to tell us all you know. Not just that... I want to spend more time with you. I really do think you're pretty." Doni kissed her this time. "Just come with me." She looked away and was silent for a while. She then started to nod. "Fine... I'll come. But if something bad happens to me, you're responsible."


End file.
